-Pijama-
by PenBagu
Summary: One-Shot. Un momento escondido. Un sentimiento que se refuerza. ¿Y una nueva técnica de combate?


**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Pijama-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Ranma Saotome, valiente y capaz guerrero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū estilo Saotome, actual, único y legítimo heredero de sus enseñanzas, el usar un pijama para dormir estaba catalogado en algo más que ridículo. Poco varonil. Demasiado tonto. Definitivamente, andrajos que nunca usaría. Su cuerpo había sido entrenado para soportar las inclemencias del frío y la sofocación del calor más abrazador. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mente amaestrada que dominara la debilidad de la carne, y -si acaso- una buena cobija abrigadora según la situación lo requiriese. Así pues, desde que era un niño, siempre había dormido en ropa interior. Playera sin mangas y calzoncillos deportivos, como cualquier apto peleador. Como un hombre entre los hombres, tal como su padre lo había criado. A excepción del pequeño detalle de convertirse en mujer, que también era causa de su progenitor. Pero aquel lío compete a otra tesitura.

Y pese a todo, y contra todo pronóstico, en ocasiones -muy contadas ocasiones-, Ranma usaba pijama. Su favorita, y la única que poseía. El primer obsequio que una chica le había regalado hasta entonces, al menos que él recordase.

Sonrió mirándose al espejo. Sí, lucía bastante guapo con esos andrajos puestos.

Aquella vez estaba particularmente extrañado que Akane lo fuese a buscar a su habitación. Hacía unas pocas semanas habían arribado a la residencia Tendo, y él y la marimacho no iniciaron su coexistencia con el pie derecho. En aquellos días Akane era bastante insoportable y se metía con la espina de su maldición a ponzoña desmedida. Sencillamente no congeniaban, aunque siendo sinceros todo era por el violento carácter de Akane. Él sólo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Carajo. Aunque molestarla siempre fue divertido. Esa noche la peliazul llamó a su puerta con timidez, y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de carburar saludo alguno. Tenerla ahí, de repente, en el umbral de su habitación, con la carita apenada y las mejillas tan sonrosadas, con los ojos avellana centellando en variantes matices, lo despojó de cualquier rastro de buena cordura del que se pudiese jactar. Fue ahí donde comenzó a percatarse que, ese lado lindo de Akane, lo atontaba de manera titánica y antinatural, lo desarmaba, lo embrutecía, lo hipnotizaba. Esa noche descubrió su debilidad. Ninguna de las partes supo que hacer o decir en aquel primer encuentro cómplice, pues jamás tuvieron un momento tan personal. Regularmente sólo se hablaban durante las comidas, los tiempos de familia, el camino a la escuela y las clases de esta, las visitas con Tofú o los mandados que realizaban para Kasumi. Pero esta vez fue Akane quien lo buscó a escondidillas, lejos de testigos, exentos de interrupciones. Sólo con la parcial oscuridad y el silencio como sigilosos partícipes de aquella reunión extraordinaria. Se sentía tan inquieto, desesperado por conocer el motivo que la llevo hasta ahí. ¿Quería buscarle bronca?, ¿había hecho algo que la cabreara? ¡Mierda!, en las últimas horas no hizo nada estúpido, no que supiera. ¡¿Qué quería?! Milagrosamente Akane pareció salir de su estupor y después de algunos balbuceos por parte de ella y extrema contención por parte de él, sus manos se vieron llenas del producto de la tregua.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —preguntó desconfiado.

— _Es mi manera de agradecerte_ —declaró con la mirada baja.

— _A-agradecerme..._ —Parpadeó desubicado, esa docilidad de Akane le ponía nervioso.

— _Ya... ya sabes po-por lo de ayer. Por tratar de animarme con el asunto de mi cabello y esas cosas, es decir, fue muy considerado de tu parte querer animarme..._ —Akane suspiró sonoramente, apretó los párpados unos instantes para después mirarlo con determinación. Ranma sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en respuesta, qué raro—. _Gracias, Ranma. Por todo._

El orgulloso heredero Saotome quedó enmudecido, mirando absorto el mal envuelto paquete. Quiso corresponder el agradecimiento, mínimo asentir con cortesía, mas la lengua figuraba haber pedido su funcionalidad y el cuerpo se encontraba atrofiado. Sinceramente pensó que primero se helaría el infierno cien veces antes que su violenta prometida desease obsequiarle algo a él. ¡A él! El fenómeno pervertido que declaraba detestar. No supo que decir ante aquello, ya no sabía si razonaba. ¿Estaría muriendo acaso?

— _Bueno yo..._ —Akane prosiguió con el monólogo, su voz flaqueaba—. _E-espero que te guste. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Ranma._

Su prometida desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que lo había abordado, mientras él permanecía plantado como un estúpido en la entrada de su habitación. Cuando, por fin, sus neuronas funcionaron, azotó la puerta corrediza sin medir la prudencia. Demasiado aturdido, desorientado y alterado por la inverosímil visita. Abrió el paquete con expectación desbordada y al llegar al núcleo de su impaciencia enmarcó una mueca de desagrado.

Un pijama.

Un artilugio que detestaba, pero era muy mono. Con el considerado detalle del estilo chino. Sonrió a pesar de la decepción.

Los ropajes resaltaban en un intenso color cian con graciosas figuras de _naruto_ dispersas aleatoriamente por el relieve de la tela. Un diseño aniñado a su parecer, mas nada repulsivo. Razonablemente aceptable. No la usó en primera instancia. En verdad agradecía el gesto -y más por venir de quien venía-, pero ataviarse con aquello iba en contra de sus principios. Sin embargo, lo aseguró con la premisa de un invaluable tesoro.

El primer obsequio de Akane para él.

Fue hasta que, por culpa de Happosai -quien no perdía oportunidad de tirarle agua fría a diestra y siniestra para pegarse a su forma de mujer-, una noche pescó un resfriado de mil infiernos y el cuerpo parecía no poder calentarse lo suficiente. En su martirio recordó el abrigador pijama que Akane le había obsequiado y se lo puso. Durmió demasiado bien esa ocasión, y el conjunto era muy calientito. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo por el cual comenzó a utilizar de manera ocasional aquella indumentaria, se debió al fugaz encuentro entre él y su prometida al concordar en el baño para lavarse los dientes, la mañana siguiente tras la brutal constipación.

— _Te ves muy bien_ —confesó un tanto sorprendida, petrificada en la entrada del baño. Akane lo escaneó de arriba abajo con detenimiento, y a Ranma se le clavó el cepillo entre la encía de la mandíbula superior y la mejilla. Que la marimacho lo contemplara así, le alteraba los estribos. A punto estuvo de responderle con una zafiedad, pero la chica le ganó la partida—. _Me gusta_ —prosiguió— _, combina con tus ojos. Tu mirada parece más amable._ —Asintió en aprobación, las iridiscencias avellana destellaban suficiencia.

Y entonces, la muy descarada le sonrió. De esa manera que la hacía verse tan linda. Joder.

Acto seguido, Akane entró de lleno al cuarto de baño y, a la par que él, comenzó su laboriosa limpieza bucal. Ranma no atinó más que asearse con religiosidad. Ni siquiera una respuesta mordaz fue capaz de figurar en su raciocinio, se encontraba completamente embelesado por el embrujo de la pequeña Tendo. « _Hechicera astuta_ », bufó en su interior, cediéndole la parcial victoria a la mujercilla chapucera.

Desde ese día, Ranma se percató de las miradas de consentimiento y alegría por parte de Akane en cada oportunidad que utilizaba el dichoso pijama. Y prontamente se descubrió a sí mismo encantado de satisfacer el subyacente capricho de su prometida. Le gustaba verla complacida por su causa, le deleitaba que lo viese con admiración, como si fuese el único chico que llenase los requisitos de sus exigencias. Le cautivaba la forma en que instantáneamente le sonreía cuando lo sorprendía engalanado en aquella colorida tela aguamarina. Sobraban las palabras, una sola mirada de sus brillantes luceros le bastaba para saberla saciada en su contemplación. Y su orgullo de varón se hinchaba, porque era capaz de hacerla feliz con la fugaz visión de él ataviado en el pijama. Era como magia. Una muy efectiva, una que en estos precisos momentos planeaba utilizar a su favor.

Pero lo que más le aceleraba el pulso era saber que, aquel inesperado regalo, existía como un secretillo entre los dos. El primero, y mejor guardado, que atesoraban con hermético recelo hasta el día de hoy. Nadie sospechó, nadie preguntó, ni siquiera su propio padre reparó en ello. Pero él lo sabía. Y ella también. Era fecha que se preguntaba si Akane compartía algún tipo de complicidad similar con algún otro. Deseó fervientemente que no fuese así. Anheló ser sólo él. Porque, mierda, se estaba enamorando de su prometida. Quizá ya lo estuviera. Y aunque aquella interrogante en ocasiones le arremetía con bravío en sus inseguridades, no le preguntaría, pues parecería un hombre débil y dependiente. Y él era un digno peleador, uno muy astuto, uno que sabía ejecutar con maestría el lema: "todo vale". De hecho, estaba a punto de realizar su técnica más eficiente e infalible. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Así entonces, Akane entró puntual al cuarto de baño a las veintidós menos quince, mientras él fingía preciso interés en la limpieza de su dentadura. Ella, naturalmente, lo ignoró y fue a lo suyo. No hubo conversación, su prometida estaba supremamente cabreada y la atmósfera a su alrededor era mortalmente tensa. Sin embargo, y pese a las ganas insanas que tenía por escucharla rabiar en contra suya, pues ya hacia una semana no le dirigía ni el más mísero gruñido, aquel encuentro prescindía de cualquier comunicación verbal efectiva. Un efímero vistazo hacia él bastaría. El azabache persistió en sus maniobras.

Se resistía. Carajo. Era una contrincante perseverante. Tan orgullosa como él. Tal vez tuviera que implementar aquella técnica un par de veces consecutivas. Mierda.

Akane terminó de asearse, enjuagó su boca, secó la humedad reticente de su rostro y le dio la espalda. Dispuesta a marcharse. Ranma también finiquitó su labor, aceptando con ello la provisional derrota. Maldición, otro nuevo día de gélida indiferencia.

Entonces, lo vio. Menos de una fracción de segundo, imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado. Pero, él lo vio. En cámara lenta incluso. Akane se detuvo justo antes de desaparecer por el ángulo de la puerta, lo miró de soslayo... y sonrió. Un parpadeo después se esfumó como el vapor de la neblina, abrigada por la tenue obscuridad del pasillo.

Ranma quedó estupefacto un momento, saboreando con retraso el cariz de la victoria; más que sentirse el inexpugnable vencedor gracias la infalible y jamás traicionera técnica _"El galante Saotome en pijama-estilo libre"_ , estaba aliviado. Soberanamente aplacado de ansias.

Elevó los puños al cielo en muda señal de gloria, con el corazón enloquecido dentro de su pecho y una ridícula sonrisa alargada hasta sus orejas.

Lo había perdonado.

Sí, señor.

Hoy dormiría tranquilo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un pequeño One-Shot para relajar el drama. La idea me llegó a la cabeza y dije: "Ya está, tengo que escribirlo" ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿por qué Ranma y Akane habrán peleado esta vez? Yo no lo sé, pudo ser cualquier cosa. Ustedes qué opinan. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

He estado trabajando en algunos FanArts -nada ostentoso más bien a blanco y negro con diseños muy simples- donde he querido representar algunas escenas de las otras dos historias ( **Step by Step & Kizuato o koete**), para que visualicen un poquito las imágenes que atormentan mi mentecilla. Estoy ansiosa por mostrárselos, aunque no me decido dónde publicar las ilustraciones. ¿Qué me recomiendan?

Un saludo y agradecimiento a todas aquellas almas anónimas que leen las historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


End file.
